Healing George
by meerkatalex
Summary: After George is attacked, Sydney does her best to sooth and heal the wounds which a vengeful ex-Kappa has made upon my favourite dork... But dare she follow her heart and dare to bare all to our shy Tiger Guide! Rated T for romance and George/Sydney!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love watching Sydney White and my all-time favourite character has to be George. Aw, come on! His cuteness is just too adorable! So when I wondered what would happen if George was ever hurt and Sydney came to his rescue (just like that scene with the ball) then this is what I managed to come up with. BE WARNED: It's angsty and terribly fluffy between Sydney and George - the pairing, of course is Sydney/George and the rating is just to be cautious. George and Sydney are nineteen and eighteen in this fic, respectively. And Tyler Prince broke up with Sydney due to moving to Australia. I needed him out of the picture ;) But Sydney is totally over him. So on with the fic:

The loud bangs reached Sydney from her room, and even as she ran out of her room, her long hair swinging over her shoulders, her heart quickened and her breath caught in her throat. The boys were all in class or other extra-curricular activities - Terrence now taught chemistry on Thursdays, Gherkin met up with his fans every so often and George - to the surprise of everyone - had taken up netball. Not one for waiting to take action, she ran downstairs, tripping over the boxes in the hallway, rushed into the living-room and stopped at the scene in front of her.

The windows were wide open, the curtains fluttering weakly in the breeze, and a blonde-haired girl was running away from the house as fast as she could. If she had her way, Sydney would have rushed straight after her, but as she took two steps towards the window, she stumbled over something on the floor. Looking down, her heart seemed to stop; because there, on the floor, was George.

But only as she'd ever seen him once - humiliated and half-naked, except this time, his hands were tied together so he couldn't even cover his own eyes. Poor, innocent, sweet George. A sob escaped her throat as she leant forward, taking in the horribly long scratches along his left cheek, the bruises upon his chest, and his Tiger Guide ascot tied tightly around his mouth, acting as a gag. His eyes were wide with fright and she cupped his cheek gently.

"George," she whispered, taking in his appearance with tearful eyes, "What happened?" Struggling to move the ascot around his mouth, she tried to pry the knot apart with her nails; a difficult feat since she'd cut them just a few days ago. A half-choked sob rose in her throat and she cursed herself. Why couldn't she have waited a few days longer?

"Wait here. I promise I'll be right back." She shut the windows, and on second thought, drew the curtains. Running to check the front door, she bolted it and grabbed the first aid kit lying on the stairs before returning to the living-room. George had somehow scrambled up the sofa and was sitting with his back against it, tears trickling down his cheeks. As she approached and laid the first aid kit on the floor, he watched her with fear in his eyes as she received a penknife from it and held it up.

"I'm just going to cut through your bonds, and then we can see what that evil bitch has done to you." She cut through the ties on his wrist first and noticed that it was one of George's own ropes; the girl had probably grabbed the first thing in sight, and Sydney felt queasy as she thought of who could have done this. Why would anyone in their right minds want to hurt him?

Carefully holding the penknife to the ascot, Sydney prepared to cut it, but George shook his head wildly and held his own hands up. Fiddling around with the knot, she understood - as a Tiger Guide his ascot meant a lot to him. It took him over two minutes, but when he finally undid the knot, loosening it to pull the ascot from around his neck, he flung himself, sobbing, into Sydney's arms.

Rocking him, she smoothed down his hair and discreetly leant over to the first aid box to retrieve the antiseptic.

_*Later...* - Ye be warned, fluff and George/Sydney romance up ahead! Rated T to be sure._

As she dabbed the last bit of antiseptic on George's lip, he winced. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the head.

"You've been very brave," she said quietly, "Does your lip really hurt?" He nodded and bit the said top lip, nibbling it worriedly. He hated seeing Sydney so worried. Gently, Sydney tapped him on the nose, admonishing him for biting it. But her finger didn't leave his nose, instead, it traced his cheek, where the red, angry-looking scratches were. Cupping his cheek, she rubbed it gently with her thumb and leant forward.

"Does your lip hurt too much for me to touch it?" George shook his head.

"I know you'd never hurt me Sydney." And his face was so full of trust and caring that she almost felt guilty for deceiving him, but as she leant forward and closed the space between their lip, the contented sigh from George told her she'd done the right thing. Moving closer towards him, she dropped the antiseptic and was surprised to feel George's hands in her hair, softly caressing her cheeks. His lips moved to her neck, his mouth kissing and sucking relentlessly. That was definitely going to leave a mark. Sydney was beyond surprised at this point as George's mouth explored her collarbone, and she sunk backwards, lying on the floor.

George's head was above hers, and with his body warm against her, his excitement pressing into her stomach, her eyes widened. Softly, she put her hands on his shoulders, realising that his breathing was ragged and heavy. Then, in a flash, she remembered Lenny's words to her after he'd shown her to her room the first year she'd came to the college: "most of the guys here don't have a lot of experience with girls" This was painfully evident with George; his face and even his chest was turning pink, making the bruises stand out. She tried to slow her breathing down and touched George's face, making him look at her.

"Are you alright?" He nodded, swallowing nervously.

"Are you sure?" In answer, he bent down, and touched his lips to hers, sucking on her bottom lip and then dipping his tongue into her mouth, trying desperately to make her happy. What if he did it wrong?

And then things progressed a little more quickly than he anticipated, and Sydney's top was thrown aside, George's hands hesitantly placed over her breasts, covered by a purple bra, as she knew he like this colour. His voice echoed in her head as she remembered the guys giving their opinion on her first non-date with Tyler….

"Purple's pretty!" He murmured it now and her breath quickened as George ran his thumbs over the fabric, and she moaned, breathlessly hoping he would do that again. Instead, he went one better, placing hesitant kisses over the material and up towards her neck, making her grind her hips against his in anticipation. He shuddered and closed his eyes and Sydney bit her lip; he wouldn't last very long in the southern department if she kept doing that to him.

She suddenly felt very guilty; here she was, lying down, doing nothing except to aggravate his problem, when he was doing all of the work. He deserved some pleasure too as he resumed kissing her neck, so she ran her hands down his now strong back and placed her hands on his arse, squeezing gently. This pushed their bodies closer together and George shivered, tensing his lower body. Sydney could now feel the unbearable heat between their groins touch as George shimmied down her body; as he was shorter than her his lips could caress her chest whilst their groins rubbed together, ultimate softness met hardness, only separated by the customary Tiger Guide trousers and Sydney's white shorts. Her breath was now coming in small bursts and George had just started to rock gently against her when they both snapped out of their reverie by a loud rap on the front door, eyes glazed and pupils widened at the prospect of being caught, instead of erotic feelings which were now vanishing rapidly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, will they get caught? Sydney and George obviously have deep feelings for each other at this point, but how will they have another liaison which they want so much when someone's banging on the front door? And how will the dorks react when they find out about George being attacked? Read on to find out, dear readers!

Eyes widening, I jumped off of Sydney, scrambling around the living room floor to try and find my shirt. Sydney sat up and handed me it silently; she'd been lying on it as we... I gulped. What were we doing? What was I thinking? She watched me; her pupil's dark with lust, almost obstructing those green eyes I knew so well. I'd always been smitten by her, and awed by her confidence, but now I just had to let my emotions go and -

The door was banged on again, this time accompanied by three rings from the doorbell. Taking my top from Sydney, I blushed, my face redder than before. What had I done? Tears welling up, I made to run from the room, but she followed me, catching my hand in hers as we left the living room. We stood in the hall, Sydney so close to me, but even so I missed her body warm against mine, the heat unbearably strong between us... I shook my head. Get a grip on yourself George! She doesn't like you, and you just got tormented by her arch-nemesis. Why would she want to go out with you, let alone think of you affectionately?

"I'd like to do this again sometime," she said quietly, and I dared let myself smile slightly. She liked me? "I really like you George, and I..." The doorbell rang again and we ducked as someone looked through the blurred glass of the front door. They had dark hair and were yelling. She took my hand.

"Meet me..." she paused, "Meet me in the bathroom later." She ran into the living room and shooed me upstairs, pulling her top back on as she did so. Rushing up the new stairs, I tripped twice, but didn't look back until I'd hidden round the corner of the first floor, clutching my shirt to my chest. I silently listened, praying no one had seen us.

*_Sydney's POV*_

Lenny stood on the doorstep, his yellow raincoat over his head, rain pouring from the sky.

"What took you so long? I knocked about five times!" Without waiting for an answer, he hurried into the room, hanging the dripping coat onto a hook in the hallway. He bustled about, taking off his shoes and glasses, wiping them on his shirt.

"Never mind. Sorry, it's just I have a date with Dinky and I really want to look - you know, nice."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time," I said, smiling as he turned to go upstairs. "And Dinky's looking forward to it too - I talked to her earlier, she sounded really excited!"

"Thanks," he called down the stairs, but I could tell he wasn't really listening. I wouldn't either if I was going on a date. I let my mind wander. Were George and I dating now? We certainly hadn't got past the "Hi, my name is George and I like tying knots" stage, if there was one even, all we'd done was be overwhelmed by hormones and then -

Lenny ran back down the stairs, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Do I look alright?" I was startled out of my daydream and looked him up and down.

"What? Oh, yes, you look fine. Dinky likes your hair like that." When I first met Lenny, I thought maybe, if pushed, I would go out with him. But all I could see now was George's face in my mind, his eyes deep and dark, and his face rapidly becoming pinker as our bodies became more aroused...

"So I'll see you later, should be back about eleven. Hi guys!" Lenny had opened the door and the other four guys walked in, shaking their heads and wiping their wet faces. It was raining harder than ever.

"Here, you'll need this." I picked up an umbrella and gave it to Lenny, who smiled as Dinky's car pulled up outside. Everyone watched as he ran off, umbrella waving as he jumped into the front of the car. I shut the door.

"You alright Sydney? I heard something about Rachel Witchburn planning on beating you up..." Began Jeremy, hesitantly talking, worry in his eyes.

My own eyes widened. She'd intended to hurt me? Well, she had. Why hadn't I consoled George better? All I'd done was lie there and stroke him a bit. My hands twitched; I could still feel his soft hair under my fingers, his chest like silk against my bare stomach. How I wish we'd...

"Sydney?" Gerkin was waving a hand in front of my face, a frown upon his own face. "Are you ok?" I wanted to slap myself. Stop daydreaming!

"Erm, yeah, but there's something I need to tell you guys..." They all stopped what they were doing and looked up, Embele comically half in, half out of his boots.

"Rachel Witchburn didn't attack me, but..." I trailed off, not sure how to tell them. And then Spanky's face darkened as he looked around. Terrence was the only totally absent guy, having finally officially graduated before becoming one of the top-selling businessmen in the world. And that left only one person missing...

"Did she hurt George?" Spanky's voice hid his fury, but his face betrayed it as he stepped forward, his fists clenched. "Well?"

I stammered as I spoke, worried at how to put it. "I - I - George is - "

"I'm ok," A quiet voice said from behind me, and then George stepped forward, now wrapped up in a dark brown dressing gown, the scratches on his face more prominent now his face wasn't pink anymore.

"Jeez, don't scare me like me like that!" Spanky said, the corners of his mouth turning up again, but then lowering as he caught sight of the scratches along his face.

"Been in a cat fight mate?"

"Rachel Witchburn did this to me," he said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the front door, as if he was delivering a well-practiced speech, "But Sydney fended her off before she could do much else." Spanky regarded him with a curious eye.

"You're sure you're ok then?" George nodded, then turned to Gerkin.

"Kierstin said she was looking for you earlier, she said she'd meet you near the library."

"Thanks, mate. Did she say what time?" They carried on about their business, and I was surprised to see Embele pick up another bag and prepare to go out in the rain again.

"I'm going to the gym, see you all later. Choruses of 'byes' and 'see you' floated out of the front door as the rain pounded harder against the window-panes. Lightening flashed and lit up the hallway, George cowered a little and looked around fearfully. A lightbulb seemed to light up over my head and I smiled.

"Come on George, I found a book on wilderness survival in the library. Want to come and read it with me?" He nodded, not too eagerly, but his face lit up as it always did when I approached him. I could have swooned, but certainly didn't as the boys made their way to the kitchen and their own rooms, respectively.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! :D Oh I am so evil! C'mon guys, just press the little button below and leave me a note, I really need to be encouraged! I'm not really comfortable about writing the other dorks - I really hope they're all in character! Leave me a short what's good, what isn't list, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the front door shut downstairs, Sydney walked (in what she hoped was a casual way) towards the bathroom. She turned to shut the door and looked around quickly, to check that the others were out of sight before pulling George in behind her. Her breathing was already heavy with anticipation as she locked the door, then she felt George's hands on her hips, one hand gently carressing her backside as he leant forward to place a hesitant kiss upon her neck. She turned around, biting her lip, and like she had done earlier, George tapped her gently on the nose, admonishing her with a small smile upon his face.

She lifts a hand and traces the scratches along his cheek, her eyes filling with tears, slowly brimming over as she presses her lips together and closes her eyes, two tears fall to hit to cold bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I'm sorry for what Witchburn did to you; I really didn't - " He shushes her, leans forwards and looks into her eyes, her head almost half a foot above his, then traces her lips with his own, his brown eyes so caring and full of warmth. His voice is hushed and she is reminded of the other guys as footsteps rumble throughout the house and she hears Jeremy complaining about the bathroom always being occupied when he needs it.

"I love you," he says, and she says it back, many, many times as they lay kisses upon each other's faces, desperate and needy. He is aroused, she can feel it digging into her thigh, and all hesitations are pushed aside as she parts his dressing-gown with her hands to run them down the smooth plane of his chest. He has no chest hair, so her hands run slowly down to untie the dressing-gown cords and suddenly he is naked, gown about his ankles.

Then suddenly her own t-shirt is thrown aside and George's hands are once again gliding along the lace of her purple bra; she reaches around the back to untie it herself and lets it fall to the ground, so only her white shorts remain. His lips are of a perfect height to kiss and lick her perky nipples; her state of arousal is heightened by the cold in the bathroom because they never really got round to fixing the heating completely. She throws her head back, her hands twisted in his brown hair as his lips entice her breasts, making them feel heavier and more sensitive, especially as he takes the other nipple in his mouth and slowly caresses it with his tongue. She moans, now unbearably hot between her legs, and wraps a leg around George's back, pulling him closer to her to allow their groins to rub together. They both shiver at the contact, despite sweat running down both their backs, and George looks up to see Sydney nod, her eyes dark and hair loose about her face.

He kneels for a second, rummaging in the pocket of his dressing-gown and retrieves a foil packet, square in shape, whilst Sydney removes her shorts and flimsy underwear. They are now closer than before, and all hesitation is thrown out of the window as George stands back up and Sydney pulls him closer.

It hurt, she recollects later, but as he entered her they both shuddered at the experience that they were both feeling; the feeling of being full, for Sydney, and her insides clamping around him so tightly, and for George, the friction and sensation of being snugly enclosed within Sydney was too much to bear as he shivered, filling her to the brim. Settling still for a second, neither of them moved. Breathing heavily, Sydney kissed the back of his neck, her hands clawing his shoulder blades as she tries to pull him deeper. George withdraws, sliding almost all the way out as she moans, missing the contact, and then he thrusts back into her, making her dig her short nails into his back. And then, she calls his name, and his hips become a blur as he tries to fill her even more, withdrawing only to push back in with even more sure, swift strokes.

She was panting his name now, "George, George, GEORGE - " And the slapping, sucking sounds that echo round the bathroom are too much to bear as he lifts her higher against the door, determined to hit a sweet spot that he knows will bring her writhing to the point of ectasy...

She is panting heavily now, her voice almost inaudible, her legs wrapped around him as he lifts her higher against the door, deepening their connection. And then she tenses up, her lower body tightening around him as though he'd just tied an incredibly tight knot, and she calls out his name, her voice trembling as her legs weaken around him and his mouth once again finds her breast. A few more thrusts, each quicker than the last, signal the end and he too finds himself breathing heavily, his back sweaty and mouth still hungry for more even as he raises his mouth to her's and slips gently out of her.

They shiver now, cold once again, but still manage to bring their lips together once, twice, thrice, before George wraps himself back in his dressing-gown after wrapping the used condom in tissue and throwing it in the bin. Sydneys smiles at him, her face warm as she picks up her clothes. She whispers,

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, George?" Nodding, he presses her against the door once again and kisses her - but their combined weight against the door was finally too much, and it fell - Sydney screaming in fright - off of its battered hinges and into the hallway, where Jeremy was standing with a bath towel and toothbrush, his face red.

A/N: So, what do you think? This is the first sex scene that I've ever wrote - do you think it reaches a T rating, or is it explicit enough to be an M? I don't think it's that bad, not much nudity is mentioned and it focuses mainly on their feelings, so... Just tell me what you think.

Up next: Will Jeremy tell, or will the other dorks find out by themselves, and what will happen when they (eventually!) do?


End file.
